Why Can't We Be Friends?
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: They say the third time is the charm. Ha, not in my case...
1. Chapter 1

**This short fic is _very_ based on some recent/not so recent events in my life. I needed to get this down somehow - and it has be very therapeutic. Basically, I wrote this from midnight till now (3AM) cause I can't concentrate on my college work; so I thought this would help. So there may be some grammar issues or spellings... just read at your own risk. I'll fix it (if it needs it) when I can.  
**

* * *

They say the third time is the charm. Ha, not in my case...

Moving away in general is always hard; moving away to broken down farm which desperately needed care? Times that by a billion.

Surprisingly, my farm work isn't the problem here. Sure half the time I'm slaving away in the fields, and I'm beat at the end of every day, and frustration occasionally takes root; but matters of the heart – nothing prepares anyone for that.

See, when I first arrived in Mineral Town, I had no idea what to expect. I was just some city gal who spontaneously decided to buy a farm cause I was bored. I thought I was gonna be treated as such. But I found out pretty quick that the people of Mineral Town are quite the friendly outgoing kind, well, most are.

Probably within the first week on my farm is when I met _him_.

I won't deny that when I saw him for the first time my heart fluttered. He's just so damn good looking! However, at the same time, there was something about him – there _is_ something about him. I can't place my finger on it. It just feels as if we were meant to meet each other – to at least be friends – like destiny, if one wants to get all mushy and cliched.

Right then and there I decided to find out why.

So, any time I was in the Inn, I tried striking up some sort of conversation. Naturally they were brief conversations, due to one, my awkwardness on starting conversations and two, the fact that I didn't have time to really to converse to begin with. As a farmer, one doesn't have much time to socialize, something which Ann, my good friend, constantly tries to get me to do.

One day, a brilliant idea came to me: why don't I see if he has any free time? Yeah, of course he was busy too – I recognize the signs – but what's the harm in asking? I mean, if I was going to a least befriend this guy, wouldn't it be wise to set a bit of time apart and make the effort to do so? Especially considering the fact that he really did seem like a nice, kind-hearted guy. Who wouldn't want to surround themselves with people like that?

So I tried setting something up, not a date, obviously, but an outing which would give me the chance to get to know him. It seemed as if I succeeded too; however, my horrible luck _had_ to intervene: he conveniently forgot about the whole thing and instead made plans to go into the city to meet up with some old buddies to go to this one festival.

Thank the Harvest Goddess for the Internet cause I looked up that festival, and he could have gone the first weekend – the weekend _before_ my outing, but he didn't. After my research of the festival, I _knew_ for certain I had gotten to him before: my outing was practically a week an half before that festival ended. My conscience told me that maybe he really did forget, but I certainly wasn't buying it.

That was my first sign.

Then one summer day I found out through gossip around the town that he was seeing somebody – the Asian librarian I later found out. That broke my heart to a million pieces. Of course, the idea of a relationship with this guy was and still is highly attractive to me; however, a friendship was something that I desired most – and still do.

So what foolish idea I ended up doing? I told him that I liked him (total nervous wreck and awkwardness); few months later, I asked whether or not he would be up to hanging out sometime, since I had been getting used the idea of him having a girlfriend. I told myself that I was going to be the bigger person here. All I got from him was a lot of 'maybes' and no absolutes – whether a no or a yes.

 _That_ bugged me more.

Relationships were and are something I never could get the hang of, which is why I've been single most of my life. Friendships? This farmer is _very_ sensitive when it comes to that, considering my past with certain 'friends.' So him basically not wanting to hang out and get to know each other the old fashion way (aka no tech) _really_ didn't sit well with me. Oh, and he knew damn well I wanted to be friends with him – to get to know him better.

So, I sent him via text a long frustrated speech about the fact that it didn't seem as if he wanted to be friends in the conventional sense. Basically, I was done with him and decided to concentrate on me and my farm and not be bothered with him. His loss, right? Let his girlfriend deal with his indecisiveness!

And it lasted like that for quite a long time: I developed my farm extensively, expanding left, right, and center. Crops were growing exponentially and abundantly. Life on my farm was good, and I was happy.

Then one night at the Inn I overheard him say that he and the librarian had broken up. My feelings about him definitely flooded back, and at that moment, I felt very faint. Ann, of course, was nearby too and punched my arm, emphasizing the fact that he was single and ready to mingle, which didn't help matters. I quickly dashed home, extensively thinking about the news.

I wrestled whether or not to send a note to him, giving him my regards and sympathies. It would be a _me_ kind of thing to do – a nice gesture. So I did, explicitly saying that if he needed to talk, I was there for him. Of course, no response, but I wasn't expecting one.

Then my recent idea was born: _why not again see if he would like to hang out sometime? It's not as if anything is holding him back, other than working a lot._ My conscience taunted me with this to the point where I gave in. At first, I thought that perhaps this would be different – it seemed that way, any how. But I soon discovered it was the same thing: him being vague and saying that he's quite busy.

Um, hello? I already know you are busy! I guess asking him _when_ he was free – cause I knew it was pointless to ask _if_ he was free – was some sort of complicated question or something. I still haven't heard from him and probably won't. I guess back to throwing myself into my farm work.

It hurts so badly when you want to be friends with someone yet it seems as if they don't want to be, but one has to be strong in times like this. It might be cliched but it's something that I try to tell myself. Will we ever be friends? I don't know. Right now, I'm trying to pick up the pieces to my broken heart...


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually didn't think there would be a 2nd Chapter but... things happen. Again, very loosely based on recent events.**

* * *

"No! Ellie! _That_ can't be true!"

I hear a familiar high-pitched voice which has now entered the Inn. This is all I need. Ann glances over at me. She knows that I'm simply not in the mood right now to be dealing with a hypergenic cotton candied haired woman. I sigh heavily, bracing for the upcoming salutation.

" _Claire!_ " I can hear her clasp her hands.

I turn around in the stool I was sitting in. I was finished with my meal, anyways. "Popuri. Always a pleasure." I greet dryly. "Ellie."

Popuri frowns while Ellie quietly sighs. "What's wrong, Claire?" Popuri immediately slides into serious mode, which I never would think she could. "Is it-"

"Pop!" Ann interrupted. "Let her go back to her farm in peace." The pink-haired lady crosses her arms, producing a 'humph.'

"Thanks, Ann, Popuri, but," I now stand before the two visitors, my focus more on Ann. "you don't really need to act as if you are walking on egg shells, concerning _him_." I dig out some money from my overalls. "I'm fine." It is because of _him_ that my farm has been profitable lately. I don't mention this since I know Ann would then do her long speech.

"If you say so." Ann sighs, wiping down invisible stains.

"Later girls!" I say, leaving their presence.

I don't get too far, maybe halfway to the exit, before I am stopped by someone who I certainly don't have the time to listen to them drone on and on. "Claire!" The jolly man roared. "How's the town's favourite farmer?"

"I'm the town's _only_ farmer, Mayor Thomas." I cross my arms, anticipating the droning speech he probably has prepared for me or something. The mayor nervously laughs, adjusting his garnet top hat.

My thoughts start to drift to the things I still have to do for the day – the crops needing to be harvested (which seems unending this time of year), my animals needing my adoration and love, and even budgeting my money for a potential extension to either my house or barn. I want to leave right now and accomplish these things before nightfall, but whatever the mayor's saying seems a bit important. Perhaps maybe I should be listening to this.

"Does she know that he went to her city with some woman to some event?" I overhear Popuri say to Ann and Ellie instead of focusing on the mayor. They must think I can't hear but...

I uncross my arms then clench my fists. I notice the mayor giving me a strange look, but I simply don't care. Any other place – fine. Whatever. But _my_ city where I came from? Not acceptable in my books. I quickly apologize to the mayor for my curt behaviour then sprinted out of the Inn.

I am definitely going to be receiving a lot of lectures from my friends; but at this point, it doesn't matter. I _need_ answers – I want... to understand. That's not too much to ask, right? I run to the one place where I know _he_ is on a Thursday at this time of the day – the Lake.

As I arrive to the Lake, I scan the area and immediately see him. There is no turning back now. I have to confront him, even it means that our 'friendship' – or lack of one – would completely shatter into the abyss.

"Gray," I grab his attention. "I thought you were 'too busy' and 'have a ton of responsibilities' on your plate." I continue, my sarcasm seeping through.

But something takes over me and what I really want to say starts flowing out. "You know what. Screw it. Help me to understand something here: you say you are extremely busy – which I totally get: that's precisely where I am at too – and you say that when you do have free time, you have a ton of things to take care of, which I get as well. What I don't get is some chick from out of town invites you to some festival in _my_ old city – where I grew up in – and you figure why not; yet when I have invited you to whatever, you give me excuses. Do you understand my frustration? I want to know the real reason why you don't want to hang out or be friends. At least give me that."

I study his face. Nothing. "I am going out with someone now..." He replies, his facial expressions completely hidden under his stupid hat.

His response doesn't sit well with me. "And before?" I clench my fists, trying not to flail my arms around in frustration. All that wording I give and he gives me just a sentence. I'm not surprised by this, really; but it is annoying. "What about then? It's kind of illogical to say you're really busy and use that as an excuse then suddenly this happens. And no I don't care if you have a girlfriend or dating someone. I just want to understand why you don't want to hang out. That's it. And no excuses." I almost exasperate noticeably.

He glares from underneath his hat, at least from what I can tell. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on through his head, but it's definitely no where near to the amount of frustration that I am going through. "You need to chill." He tells me matter-of-factly.

He did not. No. He did not. That is one thing you don't say to a girl who is slowly losing her patience.

"I don't hang out with other girls, out of respect of my girlfriend." He adds.

The girlfriend card yet again. Wasn't I clear that I have no quarrel on that fact? Yet he's making it out to be as if I am, which couldn't be farther from the truth! I got over that fact a long time ago. "Excuse me? Don't tell me to chill. Just don't. And why do you keep bringing up your girlfriend when that's not even the issue? I have no problem with your girlfriend nor will I ever. You're completely missing the point. Don't flatter yourself to think otherwise. I just want to know why you don't want to hang out. That's it. I'm not asking you to build a rocket ship or anything. Just why you don't want to hang out? Imagine you didn't have a girlfriends – in this illustration – why don't you want to hang out?"

I notice myself repeating. At this point, I simply don't care. What is so wrong in trying to understand? I'm not asking him to dump his girl – just an explanation so that I can properly move on from this whole situation.

He glares (again, I don't know what he's really thinking) away and concentrates his stare at the lake. "Stop talking to me, please."

I really clench my fists now, them turning white as I do. That's all he has to say? I mean, what is one to think about that? I am speechless but quickly retort, going into speech mode, "What the _hell_? You know what: fine. Whatever. Real mature in avoiding it. You not answering gives me an answer: you don't want to be friends. Loud and clear. I just hope you don't treat anyone else like this.

"I honestly thought you were this nice guy underneath, but I clearly was dead wrong on that. I thought that perhaps we could be good friends and help each other out, but you made it pretty clear that that is out of the question. It's sad.

"I did _everything_ I could on my end to extend the olive branch – the friendship branch – but you slapped it away like a fly containing a pestilence. I am _done_ being that nice girl. You hurt me really bad here, drudging up some memories I thought I had forgotten for good. So thanks for that... totally needed to be reminded of that.

"But you know what: in a way, I am thankful for this experience. It has taught me things, and it has shown me your true colours. So thank you for that. So long, Gray. Thanks for shattering my heart into zillion of pieces. I can get over a lot of things, but somebody not wanting to be friends – no, I just can't..."

I turn around, _so_ ready to leave. I don't want to talk to him ever again. I know we both live in the same town, and chances are we will encounter each other, but still. I am going to avoid him as much as possible. And Ann, when she hears this, better respect that. I know she likes to fix things with people, but this I don't think she can fix.

"Take care." He manages to say. "You'll get over it."

If he had just left it at 'take care,' I think it would have been sort of okay. But to add that last sentence. It stabs into my heart, twists inside, then continues to stab, repeatedly. I try to contain my tears, but they are threatening to fall. "My goodness, Gray. You're a real piece of work..." I manage to say, trying not to sound upset. I think I did a good job at that too. But I still was completely shattered.

I sprint out of there as fast as I can, heading at full speed to my farm. I run past my now confused dog, who is quite happy to see me, and dash straight into my house. I scramble into my bed and just cry.

I don't know why he was like that and probably won't. But one thing is for sure: I know I'll be better off without him. But still: doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell.

* * *

 **Course, some things are changed either to suit the setting (characters, etc) or other reasons. I appreciate you taking your time to read this.  
**


End file.
